The Color Purple
by Dawl92
Summary: Remus comes home to see something odd, Sirius watching the news? What has caught the mans attention? Yes, it's slash. But, the point of this is much more important...Wearing purple is important today, 10/20/2010


Watching the evening new wasn't something Sirius Black often did. He was more commonly found in the garage polishing his motorbike or in bed asleep. Either way, the man was never found sitting watching the television unless there were two men going at it. So, when Remus came home from work that evening his had to double check what apartment he was in. Walking back in after confirming this was indeed The House of Black, he rubbed his eyes, still not believing that Sirius was sitting there…watching the news.

"The stories are tragic, but there are people who are raising awareness as this issue continues to come up."

Remus put down his suitcase, taking off his scarf after he hung up his coat. His eyes now fixed on the glowing box in front of Sirius's oddly still form.

"Wearing purple today apparently is one of the few things people are doing to raise awareness, is that right Jason?" A man asked another man at the curved desk on the T.V.

"Why yes it Alan, wearing purple is show respect not only for those who have take their lives but as we said awareness. Nobody should ever have to feel so alone, nobody should have to be bullied, nobody should use a permanent solution to a temporary problem."

Remus felt his heart sink as he finally realized what has caught Sirius's attention. He had heard of the poor boys who had recently committed suicide and wishes there was something he could do. Without a word, Remus sat down beside Sirius, putting an arm around the shorter man.

"It's horrible…"

Sirius spoke for the first time, leaning on Remus's shoulder as he watched pictures of the boys come up on the screen.

"I know…Some people are insecure and unhappy with themselves and think it'll make them stronger to put down other people."

"It's just not fair…They're so young, Remus." Sirius's voice was low and full of sympathy, his eyes glazed over but not yet shedding tears.

"I know, it's not fair at all. They didn't deserve to die, nobody does really…"

Sirius searched for Remus's hand, grabbing it and stroking his thumb over the soft skin there. Remus smiled softly, his heart still heavily as clips of the victims family rolled on screen. Mothers and father crying, brothers and sisters holding each other at funerals, and friends holding candles towards the sky for their lost friend. It was horrible to watch, Remus couldn't bare the thought of anyone who knew being bullied to death.

"Why are kids so mean?…" Sirius asked in almost a whisper as he cuddled closer to Remus.

"It's not just kids, it's adults too…But, I have no idea. Media? Bad parenting? Could be anything really…" Remus rested his chin on the top of Sirius's messy black hair.

Sirius didn't speak until after the news was over, watching silently as Remus turned off the TV and turned on their fireplace. Remus brought over a blanket and resumed his position on the couch with Sirius. Letting the man crawl onto him as he nuzzled the soft fabric of Remus's shirt against his face. Remus sighed heavily, stroking Sirius's hair after covering them both with the blanket.

"I love you." Sirius whispered, closing his eyes.

'I love you, too." Remus whispered back, his eyes as well closing.

Both were quite, but not asleep as they thought about similar things. The luck they had to be together, the friends they had, the house they lived in, and how the world was changing. How one day maybe there won't be so much hate against people who are different. Maybe one day, everyone can learn to get along like civil people.

* * *

If you haven't heard so already, today people everywhere are wearing purple to show their support for the teens who took their lives because of anti-LGBT bullying. In horror of the day, I figured I'd write a short one shot as well. And as you know, I do not own any of these characters, or the fandom, and I'm not making any money off of this. I am just spreading the word and trying to make the world a better place.


End file.
